<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On Track | Hyunin by kokobvp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660356">On Track | Hyunin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokobvp/pseuds/kokobvp'>kokobvp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, hyunin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:33:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokobvp/pseuds/kokobvp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han &amp; Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin &amp; Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ♝𝓘𝓷𝓽𝓻𝓸𝓭𝓾𝓬𝓽𝓲𝓸𝓷♝</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="on-remove-image">Bang Chan<br/>Senior</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="on-remove-image">Lee Minho<br/>Senior</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="on-remove-image">
      
    </span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="on-remove-image">Seo Changbin<br/>Senior</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="on-remove-image">
      
    </span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="on-remove-image">Hwang Hyunjin<br/></span>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <span class="on-remove-image">Junior</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="on-remove-image">
      
    </span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="on-remove-image">Han Jisung<br/>Sophomore<br/></span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="on-remove-image">
      
    </span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="on-remove-image">Lee Felix<br/>Sophomore</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="on-remove-image">
      
    </span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="on-remove-image">Kim Seungmin<br/>Sophomore</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="on-remove-image">
      
    </span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="on-remove-image">Yang Jeongin<br/>Freshmen</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="on-remove-image">
      
    </span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="on-remove-image">Peichen<br/>Freshmen</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="on-remove-image">---</span>
</p><p>Stray Kids Mixtape: On Track AU!!<br/>This story will include mentions of death and homophobia as well<br/>as mental illnesses</p><p>Read at your own risk, and stay safe!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ♟𝓟𝓻𝓸𝓵𝓸𝓰𝓿𝓮♟</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> Shrill screams echoed through the<br/>small clearing, cries for help drowned out by the splashing of the water from the pond. </p><p>The young boy gasped for air as his<br/>head continuously went under water until he gave in, letting his body submerge in the water as he felt it fill his lungs.</p><p>The other was quick to jump into the pond as soon as he had gone under, pulling him up to the surface with all his might, dragging the boy to the<br/>surface</p><p>But as he got him into the now wet grass,<br/>it was too late.</p><p>The elder desperately placed the heels of his hands on the younger's chest and pushed down repeatedly while hot tears streamed down his face.</p><p>"No.. please don't- please don't go.." He<br/>begged through sobs, continuing to give cpr to the now dead body.</p><p>He sobbed harder, collapsing onto the others chest as he cried, holding his wet, ice cold body close as an attempt to keep the younger warm, but there was no point.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>would u believe me if i said my hand slipped<br/>this chapter is so short and yet it holds so much significance lit rally madness luv</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ♠1♠</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <b><em>27th November</em> </b>
  <br/>
  <b> <em>(In the story not irl)</em> </b>
</p><p>Hyunjin stepped out of his small apartment, adjusting his backpack strap before quickly heading down the several flights of stairs until he was finally out of the building.</p><p>He continued through the street, pulling his jacket a bit closer to his body as a gust of wind came his way. Suddenly, he heard a small <em>'ding</em><em>!' </em>from his pocket, pulling out his phone to see a message on the screen.</p><p>---</p><p><b>main hoe</b><br/>turn around stoopid</p><p><b>l</b><b>lama</b><br/>???</p><p>---</p><p>Hyunjin turned to see Lee Minho, his best friend since he joined the school coming towards him at an alarming pace, before crashing into him, <em>almost</em> knocking Hyunjin off his feet.</p><p>"Thank you, for that." Hyunjin said sarcastically, walking ahead before Minho caught up and slung his arm around the taller's shoulder.</p><p>The two walked in a comfortable silence before Minho suddenly gasped, Hyunjin's eyes widening as his head whipped towards the older.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I just remembered! Jisung gave me his number yesterday!"</p><p>"You- You didn't already have it?"</p><p>"No? Why would I?"</p><p>"He's in the group chat, idiot."</p><p>"Yah! That's <em>Hyung</em> to you." Minho scolded, smacking the cackling younger on the back of the head.</p><p>The school finally came into view, not long until the two were pushed apart, Peichen slipping inbetween and greeting the two with a wide smile. "Hello! Are you guys ready for shooting today?" </p><p>Minho let out his second obnoxiously loud gasp that day, causing Peichen [pls shes so cute i will never stop commenting abt her] to glare playfully at the older, "You forgot, didn't you!"</p><p>"<em>No</em>.. I just... didn't remember.." </p><p>The three laughed as they stepped through the school gates, seperating as they walked to their respective classes.  </p><p>Hyunjin stepped into his English class, taking his seat at the back of the class, next to Seungmin. </p><p>"Hey Hyunjin, you have my camera, right?" The younger asked, Hyunjin nodding, zipping open his backpack to reveal the aforementioned device before quickly closing it at the sound of their teacher arriving.</p><p>Hyunjin was relatively good at English, better than most of his class as well as Seunmin, the two being the top students in their class. English was the only class he actually liked in school, apart from dance class. </p><p>Once class was over, Hyunjin carelessly swung his backpack over his shoulder, much to Seungmin's demise and walked to his math class. Now heres a subject that he absolutely <em>hated. </em></p><p>Math; Algebra to be exact. If you were to ask Hyunjin how he felt about math, the poor boy wouldn't even be able to put it into words. Everything was so confusing and frustrating that it made Hyunjin want to cry, and it was no help that the exam was 10x harder than their actual schoolwork. Hyunjin doesn't even know how he passes most of the time.</p><p>And to add onto all that stress, the teacher was beyond <em>horrible. </em>She never explained anything properly, and whenever he asked for help she would scold him for not paying attention. At this point Hyunjin didn't know if he would survive the rest of High school without a tutor, but that's a problem for another time. </p><p>After a good two hours which included 3 mental breakdowns, it was finally time for lunch and Hyunjin ran out of that class faster than Usain bolt, heading to the lunch room and sitting in his respective seat with 7 others whom I don't think I need to introduce. </p><p>Hyunjin was about to smack his head on the table, but Jeongin had fortunatley noticed, shooting his hand out at the speed of light, preventing the older from hitting his head on the cold table, but on his hand. </p><p>He scowled and looked up, everyone seemed to be in their own little world. Minho struggling to flirt with Jisung, Seungmin arguing with Felix about god knows what and the eldest simply sat at the end of the table, contemplating his life as Changbin rubbed his back.</p><p>"When are we gonna start filming?"</p><p>"Everyone's free for sixth period, so we can meet in the school's sports field and film there." The youngest explaining, Hyunjin nodding and pulling out his lunch.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Relatively short chapters so I can have them out more often because I'm writing THREE FANFICTIONS AT A TIME</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. ♣2♣</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>  </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>27 November</em> </b>
</p><p>It was now sixth period, and all 7 boys had gathered in the field along with their equiptment, but Peichen hadn't arrived as yet. </p><p>"Can someone call her and ask what's taking so long? We have to get this scene done <em>today!</em>" Felix huffed, Hyunjin complying and calling said girl.</p><p>"Hyunjin? What's up?" </p><p>"Where are you? We're getting ready to film the scene right now."</p><p>"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, I totally forgot! You guys are in the field right? I'll be there in a minute!" </p><p>Hyunjin chuckled and hung up, the others looking at him expectantly, "She's on her way."</p><p>In the meantime, Seungmin explained to Hyunjin how to use the camera, <em>although he already knew how, but don't tell Seungmin that.</em></p><p>Peichen finally arrived, bending over and panting heavily as she apologised, but Felix just shushed her, "Get in your places, I dont have time for this. You know what you're supposed to do right?" He asked, eyeing Minho and Peichen whom both nodded, along with Jeongin.</p><p>The two stood in their places, Jeongin behind them with Chan in the front out of the frame hovering the mic over the three. Why did they need audio for this scene? Felix didn't know, but at least Chan feels included.</p><p>"Hyunjin!" Felix called, said boy rushing to his place and getting the camera ready. Felix took out his clapperboard and snapped it, quickly rushing out of the way for the scene to start.</p><p>Minho looked to Peichen, who gave a soft smile before he took her hand in his before he took off, pulling the younger along with him while Jeongin followed, Hyunjin and Chan moving alongside the trio.  </p><p>---</p><p>The 9 of them were able to finish two more scenes that day, and so they all gathered at a nearby cafe as a reward; Chan's treat, even if he refused.</p><p>"Since we were supposed to finish those extra scenes tomorrow, we can be ahead of schedule for once!" Seungmin commented, everyone cheering. Minho smiled widely at the group, wondering to himself how he got such amazing friends, not noticing Jisung attempting to steal a bite of his cheesecake.</p><p>Hyunjin was seated beside Peichen, who was telling some story about her pet dog which he wasn't really paying attention to, but she didn't know that. </p><p>He seemed to be in his own world, like everything around him wasn't there as he stared straight ahead, the only thing in sight was Jeongin who sat before him.</p><p>The two didn't speak, silence overtaking them with the occasional muffled voice of Peichen echoing through his head.</p><p>"What's.. what's happening...?" He questioned the younger, who only shrugged, "That's for you to figure out."</p><p>"Hello?" Peichen snapped him out of the trance he had been in, waving her hand in front of his face, "Are you even listening?"</p><p>"Huh? Oh, sorry. I got.. distracted."</p><p>"Anyways, back to what I was saying...." But her voice was only drowned out once more as Hyunjins eyes were fixated on the spot Jeongin had just been in mere seconds ago.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>what</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. ๑3๑</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>  </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>28 November</em> </b>
</p><p>Hyunjin awoke in cold sweat, eyes wide as he panted heavily. He felt a sudden wave of paranoia wash over him, his chest felt hollow as he looked around the dark bedroom, the unsettling feeling of another prescence preventing him from going back to sleep. </p><p>He froze at the sound of whispers, frantically whipping his head around to be met with nothing but darkness, but the hushed voices continued, his breath hitching as he closed his eyes for a moment, steadying his breath and just like that.. they were gone.</p><p>He decided not to dwell on it, laying back into the bed, but anxiety still held him ever so tightly in it's grip that he had given up on trying to sleep, leaving his warm bed to step out of the room, walking down the stairs as quietly as possible.</p><p>He stepped into the large, empty kitchen, switching on one dim light as he pulled a glass out of the cupboard, turning to the fridge, but his eyes wandered to the island accompanied by several tall barstools, blood running cold when he noticed something that shouldn't have been there.</p><p>"...Jeongin..?"</p><p>Said boy looked up quickly, and even in the darkness of the night Hyunjin could still see the glistening tears in the younger's eyes, gasping as he finally examined Jeongin's state.</p><p>His hair was a bit messy, dark circles evident under his eyes, and he was still in his uniform. </p><p>"H-Hyung.." Jeongin called out, his voice breaking.</p><p>"Jeongin, what are you doing here? What happened?"</p><p>"I-I'm sorry...."</p><p>"Jeongin, tell me what happened." </p><p>"I- When I got back from the cafe.. m-my dad was waiting for me in th-the kitchen.... and he h-had my laptop. He went through all our messages Hyunjin... h-he saw everything... and he f-found out I'm-" Jeongin's voice gave out as his eyes filled with tears, small whimpers were the only thing that could be heard as Hyunjin rushed to pull the younger into his arms. </p><p>"H-he.. hit me... and I-I didn't know where else to go... I'm sorry.."</p><p>Hyunjin shushed him, holding him closer if that were even possible, before gently pulling him upstairs into his room. "You can stay here as long as you like, okay?"</p><p>"N-no, I don't want to be a burden-"</p><p>"You won't be, my parents aren't even home most of the time, they won't care. Until you find a long term solution, you're staying with me, okay?"</p><p>Jeongin only nodded, fidgiting awkwardly as Hyunjin slumped back into his bed, "Well? Aren't you going to come?" He asked, patting the spot next to him.</p><p>"I- I can just sleep on the flo-" Jeongin immediately shut up after meeting the older's eyes, giving in and shrugging off his jacket before Hyunjin stood up, going to his closet and rummaging through the clothes, pulling out a loose T-shirt and some basketball shorts, similar to what he was wearing before handing it off to him.</p><p>Jeongin quietly thanked him and went to the bathroom to change, returning shortly and carefully shuffling into the bed, trying not to wake the latter whom had fallen asleep in the 5 minutes he was gone.</p><p>---</p><p>The next morning when Jeongin woke up, Hyunjin was gone, causing him to panic, only to find he</p><p>was downstairs explaining the situation to his parents, who couldn't really care less. Neither of the 3 noticed him standing at the top of the stairs while Hyunjin waved goodbye to the pair as they dragged their suitcases out of the house.</p><p>He closed the door and turned to see Jeongin, smiling at him and motioning for him to come downstairs.</p><p>"I was just about to wake you. Do you want eggs?"</p><p>"Anythings fine." Jeongin replied, sitting at the kitchen island and watching as Hyunjin grabbed the eggs out of the fridge and began cooking. He would've offered to help, but he knew that Hyunjin was too stubborn and there would've been no point.</p><p>The two sat in a comfortable silence as they ate, before Hyunjin spoke up, "Do you want to tell the guys about it?"</p><p>"I- no..." Jeongin said, looking down. He felt a bit guilty, selfish even, that he didn't want to tell them, having known some of the group long before Hyunjin, " Could you keep it a secret..? I-I don't want them to pity me."</p><p>He only nodded, offering a sweet smile before standing up and taking their dishes to the sink, pulling Jeongin back upstairs even though he protested, saying he would wash the dishes.</p><p>He gave the younger one of his uniforms, the two being around the same size so it wasn't much of a problem.</p><p>"Are you sure you want to go to school?" Hyunjin asked as he packed his bag.</p><p>"Yes, hyung. If I don't show up they'll be suspicious." He replied, grabbing his bag from where he had discarded it in the kitchen before the two headed out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hnng i hate homework</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <b> <em>28 November</em> </b>
</p><p>Jeongin had disappeared somewhere in the school as soon as they entered, but Hyunjin decided to let it go, the poor boy probably just wanted some alone time. No one had asked about the younger seeing as he disappeared quite often, everyone having gotten used to it by now.</p><p>Hyunjin was currently in his dance class, along with Minho, Felix and Peichen. Felix was off stretching at some far end of the room, the other three sitting together on the floor and talking about their day.</p><p>"... and so I was walking down the stairs, and this guy who I swear I've never even seen in my whole life just comes in front of me and confesses his love to me! Like I was flattered but he's never even had a conversation with me! How could he know he loves me if he doesn't know what kind of person I am? Unless he stalks me! Oh no, do I have a stalker?" Peichen rambled.</p><p>Hyunjin could've sworn he felt a pang of jealousy when he heard someone had confessed their love to her, but he was just being protective, because they're just friends, right?</p><p>"What did you say to him?" Minho asked, leaning in slightly to show his excitement.</p><p>"I said thank you and just ran the other way." </p><p>"You did what?" Hyunjin laughed.</p><p>"What else was I supposed to do? I panicked!"</p><p>"You could've told him you weren't interested! Now he might think you like him too!" Minho argued, causing Peichen to pout while the two cackled.</p><p>Their teacher had finally arrived, causing them to stand up straight and bow.</p><p>---</p><p>Hyunjin stood outside the school, classes having ended long ago. He waited for Jeongin, pulling out his phone to call the younger but his contact was no where to be found. Hyunjin shrugged it off, realising he had never actually asked for his number, just texting him on instagram.</p><p>He turned to see Jeongin peering over his shoulder, causing him to yelp and stumble backwards.</p><p>"Jeongin! You scared the shit out of me!"</p><p>The younger smiled softly, "Sorry hyung."</p><p>"Whatever, lets get back home." </p><p>They walked in a comfortable silence, which was disturbed by the sudden ringing of Hyunjin's phone. He glanced at the screen before picking up.</p><p>"Hey, what's up?"</p><p>"I'm on my way home right now, why?"</p><p>"Oh, sure! What time?"</p><p>"Ok, just us two then? Alright, I'll be there. See you later"</p><p>"Who was that?" Jeongin asked.</p><p>"Peichen. She wants to meet up later for something about the movie." Hyunjin explained, Jeongin nodding.</p><p>"What time are you going?"</p><p>"Around 5, so you'll be home alone for a bit, ok?" The younger only nodded, halting as they had arrived and Hyunjin was searching for his keys, pulling them out and letting the two inside.</p><p>Hyunjin left to go take a shower, leaving Jeongin alone in the living room.</p><p>Later, he went on upstairs to find Hyujin with a towel around his neck, dressed in supposedly the clothes he was going to wear to meet Peichen, sitting at his desk and doing homework.</p><p>Jeongin decided to pull out his books and take a seat next to him, doing his homework as well. </p><p>The two boys did their homework in silence, occasionally hearing birds chirp outside the window until Hyunjin sighed, causing Jeongin to lift his head and look expectantly at the other.</p><p>"You know, I was talking to Minho earlier today.... he told me.. Peichen- she has a crush on me.."</p><p>Jeongin raised his eyebrows, "Really? How does he know?"</p><p>"She told him apparently. What if she's inviting me over to confess? I can't break her heart like that?"</p><p>"Well.. do you like her back?"<br/><br/></p><p>"...."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HSAGDSHXBZN I ALMOST PUBLISHED THE NEW CHAPTER FOR MY MINSUNG BOOK HERE EHSXH FUCK</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. ๑5๑</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>[the gif has nothing to do with the chapter I just thought it was funny]</p><p>
  <b>28 November<br/></b>
</p><p>Hyunjin tapped his foot impatiently as his nerves only grew with every passing minute that Peichen wasn't there.</p><p>He had been waiting a good 10 minutes at the café they agreed on, but she was nowhere in sight.</p><p>Suddenly, he heard a bell ring, indicating someone had entered the café. He lifted his head to see Peichen, who spotted him with a rather nervous look on her face</p><p>She smiled nonetheless and made her way to the table he sat at, taking a seat in front of him</p><p>"Hey, sorry I'm late." The younger apologized, Hyunjin shaking his head as to say 'it's alright'</p><p>"So, what did you want to talk about?"</p><p>Peichen's eyes widened as her eyes darted the room, refusing to meet his.</p><p>"I- It's a bit hard to say..."</p><p>"Am I getting kicked off the production team?!"</p><p>"What- No! I.. I just have to tell you something."</p><p>Hyunjin nodded, beckoning for her to continue,</p><p>"So- I know we've only known each other for a year, but I just.. I feel like I've known you all my life.. or something like that... But- but I think- I think I like you.." She stumbled over her words and mumbled the last few words, but he still caught it.</p><p>"You-" He didn't know how to respond. Obviously, he already knew, but he didn't think she would confess so early. "I- Peichen.. I'm sorry... I like you as a friend." He replied, voice soft as he tried his best not to upset her.</p><p>"Oh.. that's okay! Let's just forget about this, I don't want to ruin our friendship, sorry if I made it awkward." She apologized, plastering on a smile. "Let's order something and then leave."</p><p>
  <b>-</b>
</p><p>The two had ordered their drinks, and were now strolling through a nearby park.</p><p>"Um- Could we.. keep this a secret?" Peichen asked, embarrassed.</p><p class="">Hyunjin nodded, patting her on the back as to say, 'it's alright'</p><p class="">He couldn't help but feel extremely guilty, but what would've happened if he had lied just to make her happy?</p><p class="">
  <b>=+=</b>
</p><p>
  <b>29 November</b>
</p><p>Hyunjin was on his way to school, the harsh winds almost blowing him off his feet. Jeongin was walking ahead, anxious to get to school because he has a test that day.</p><p>The older suddenly let out an alarming yelp, causing Jeongin to whip his head around only to see Minho had yet again snuck up behind the unsuspecting boy.</p><p>Hyunjin glared fiercely at Minho, who had doubled over from laughter. He pouted and walked on, catching up with Jeongin who was chuckling silently to himself.</p><p>Eventually they reached their school with about 10 minutes to spare, Hyunjin deciding that he wanted to get to his class early. He stepped into his biology class, spotting Jisung next to his designated seat.</p><p>He sat down, the aforementioned turning his head and greeting him with a wide smile, "Hi hyung!"</p><p>Hyunjin nodded, grabbing his books as Jisung continued to talk, "You know, yesterday I saw you and Peichen at the cafe, were you on a date?"</p><p>"What? No! Why were you at the cafe, were <em>you</em> on a date?"</p><p>A shy smile crept on to Jisung's face as he looked away, "Yes.."</p><p>Hyunjin gasped. Minho had been head over heels for the boy, and yet, he went on a date with another bo-</p><p>"..with Minho."</p><p>He sighed in relief, nodding before the teacher entered and started her lesson.</p><p>
  <b>=+=</b>
</p><p>The two took their seats at the large lunch table, the other 6 already in their places. Hyunjin's eyes darted around the lunch room, finally finding Peichen with her own group of friends, one of which noticed him and pointed his way, causing him to whip his head around.</p><p>He then nudged Minho, who was beside him, smirking slyly, "<em>So</em>.. I heard you went on a date yesterday.."</p><p class="">The older gasped, clasping a hand over his mouth, "Who told you that?" He asked in a hushed voice.</p><p class="">Hyunjin only shrugged, looking in Jisung's direction. "Personally, I'm offended that you, my own best friend, didn't tell me yourself."</p><p class="">"I was <em>going</em> to, but you wouldn't stop being a pouty baby on our way to school." He huffed, crossing his arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hyunho besties &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>[i was originally gonna put this adorable seungmin gif i found but the file was too large &gt;:( ]</p><p>
  <b>29 November</b>
</p><p>Hyunjin was seated on the bleachers of their school's field, sitting at the very top. He had Seungmin's camera in hand, viewing the footage they had so far.</p><p>He frowned as he watched over the scene they had filmed in the field. There were multiple takes, with and without Jeongin as they tried to decide if he should take part in the scene at all, but he couldn't find the scenes with him.</p><p>
  <em>They must have been deleted.. I guess we'll have no choice but to keep him out of the scene.</em>
</p><p>He shrugged and continued going through their footage, not long before he heard a voice calling his name. He looked up to see Peichen standing at the bottom of the bleachers, waving furiously to get his attention.</p><p>He smiled softly and waved back, watching as she took that as an invitation and began climbing the steps. She finally arrived to the top, collapsing into the seat beside him and panting heavily. "H-Hello.." She said, trying to steady her breathing.</p><p>Hyunjin chuckled, handing her a bottle of water from his bag "Hi."</p><p>She eventually calmed down, sitting up properly and leaning over to see what was on the camera. "What are you doing?"</p><p>"I'm just going over some footage since I'm free right now."</p><p>Her mouth formed an 'o' shape as she nodded, "Also.. about yesterday, I hope it didn't make anything awkward.."</p><p>"No, it's fine. Don't worry about it." He reassured, placing the camera down. "Do you want to do some homework together?"</p><p>"Sure!" She replied, almost too enthusiastically, but Hyunjin paid no mind to it. He took out his English books as she did the same, pulling out their pens as well.</p><p>The two mainly did their work in silence, Peichen occasionally asking him for help when there was a question she couldn't read or understand.</p><p>"Could you check if this is right?" She asked, motioning to the notebook in her lap. Hyunjin leaned over and read her work, and she could've sworn she stopped breathing.</p><p>He was so close, too close, and she was worried he would hear how loudly her heart was beating.</p><p>"Here, where you wrote 'his', that's to show possession. You have to write 'he is', got it?" He asked, turning his head.</p><p>Their faces were inches apart, her eyes wide and face red. His eyes widened on cue, quickly pulling away as a faint blush appeared on his cheeks</p><p>He cleared his throat, "A-anyways, my next class is starting soon, I should go."</p><p>Hyunjin stood and stuffed his books in his bag before swinging it over his shoulder and muttering a quick 'bye'.</p><p>He quickly trudged down the stairs, almost tripping over his tree trunk legs multiple times before he finally made it to the grass and made his way back into the building.</p><p>Peichen suddenly gasped, "Wait!! You forgot your camera!" She called, but he was already out of earshot.</p><p>
  <b>=+=</b>
</p><p>Hyunjin arrived home late that day, courtesy of dance club with Minho and Felix. He told Jeongin to go ahead without him, not expecting to be enveloped into a hug as soon as he entered the house.</p><p>He placed his bag on the ground before wrapping his arms around the younger's waist, "Are you okay?"</p><p>"I- there was a noise- a loud one, and I got scared.. I thought someone broke in." Jeongin explained, voice muffled as his face was pressed into Hyunjin's chest.</p><p>He only nodded, staying in the warm embrace and resting his chin on top of the other's head. They stood like that for a couple minutes, before Jeongin let go.</p><p>"Sorry- you probably felt uncomfortable.."</p><p>"It's fine, I like your hugs."</p><p>He gave the older a warm smile before turning to the kitchen. "I can make lunch if you want, you're probably tired from dance."</p><p>Hyunjin nodded, wiping his forehead, not having noticed that he was sweating until now. He went upstairs while Jeongin began cooking lunch.</p><p>The older chuckled to himself, <em>'</em><em>He's like my housewife'</em>.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Short chapter!!! sorry!!!!!!<br/>My sleep deprived brain is barely functioning at this point im sorry<br/>i met my friend after like 2 months bc she lives in the same neighborhood as my cousins and i was at their house for iftari and she was on a walk so we talked for like 10 minutes and now im sad bc i miss her again &gt;:(<br/>Are there any places i can improve in? if so, please comment! i really appreciate constructive criticism</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>[minseok gif today bc i miss him]</p><p>
  <b>30 November</b>
</p><p>Hyunjin watched as Peichen sat pressed up against Minho's side, leaning over and watching whatever was on his phone with him.</p><p>He was<b> jealous</b>, and he had no idea why. He had no right to be jealous, he was the one who rejected her, so why did seeing her so close to someone else hurt?</p><p>He almost glared at the two, not noticing Jeongin sitting down beside him.</p><p>"Why are you staring at them like that?"</p><p>Hyunjin huffed, "Since when did they get so close?"</p><p>"Since... forever? Why, do you think she's stealing your best friend?"</p><p>"What? No! She would never."</p><p>"Whatever, are you ready for the math test today?" Hyunjin's eyes went wide, "The <em>what? </em>We had a math test?? And you didn't tell me before??"</p><p>Jeongin suddenly burst into laughter, clutching his stomach, "I'm kidding, you should've seen the look on your face!"</p><p>Hyunjin had a fond smile on his face, dismissing how panicked he had got. It was nice to see the younger laugh, the past two days he had been so tense and sad, it broke Hyunjin's heart. He had almost forgotten how sickeningly close the other two were.</p><p>Their heads snapped towards the door when it slammed open, revealing a disheveled, panting Jisung. He sighed in relief when he saw the teacher hadn't arrived yet. He was about to sit in his spot next to Minho, only to realize it had been taken by Peichen.</p><p>Jisung frowned, his eyes scanning the room before sighing and going to sit with Hyunjin and Jeongin. The youngest of the three raised his eyebrows, watching the two of them stare at their table with permanent frowns on their faces.</p><p>=+=</p><p>It was the same at lunch, Peichen was seated in Jisung's usual seat rather than sitting with her other group of friends, while Jisung was again placed next to Hyunjin.</p><p>It seemed that everyone could sense the tension between them, everyone part from Peichen and Minho, that is. And it continued throughout the whole day, the two in their own world while the others struggled to figure out what was actually going on.</p><p>"H-Has he liked girls all this time...? Did going out with me make him realize he was straight?" Jisung asked in a quiet voice when he and Changbin were alone, both having a free period.</p><p>Changbin gasped softly, stopping in his tracks and pulled Jisung into a tight hug, who let a sob slip past his lips. "He loves you, Jisung. I know he does."</p><p>"H-how would y-you know?"</p><p>"The way he looks at you.. the way he talks about you when you're not around... I'm sure he loves you, just talk to him."</p><p>Jisung inhaled shakily, calming himself. "I'll- I'll talk to him.."</p><p>Jisung didn't end up talking to Minho, but the older did eventually come up to him towards the end of the day, apologizing for having ignored him the whole day, giving some explanation which Jisung couldn't care less about.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i like how i did remotely the same thing to jisung in my other fanfic too wow i just really hate him don't I<br/>anyways minsung is my favorite ship i will never not put it in my books<br/> also sorry this took so long, I was supposed to publish this a while ago but i got busy and my wifi hasn't been working properly</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>